Imprinted
by SunKissedApple
Summary: A different twist to the twilight tale. Edwards a wolf and Bella's his imprint. No Bella betrayal, No Edward holding back. Lots of lemons. A few fences along the way, will they overcome them?


_**So my new story, I hope to get an update every week! :D **_

_**Hope you like. ((:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!**_

* * *

Edward sat on top of the cliff, his back against the large budding oak tree. He let out a small sigh of relief when the cold rain pelted against the overheated skin of his bare torso.

The harsh wind sang to him as she weaved through the old oak before twisting down to dance in Edward's bronze mane, his eyes closed involuntary, his lips lifting up from the corners as a small but beautifully broken smile graced his face.

The wind picked up inviting the waves of the furious ocean to join the melody, transforming it into an angry ballad of pain and loneliness.

Edward's life.

The smile was gone as reality slapped him across the chest, leaving a sharp sting where his heart lay.

"I never asked for this!" He roared getting to his feet in one swift motion and slamming his pale fist into the damp, rough bark of the tree, again and again before leaning his forehead on the bark from emotional exhaustion, closing his eyes again.

This all started two years ago when Edward's mother and father moved to the La Push Reservation when Carlisle's father became terminally ill with lung cancer and eventually died six months later. Edward didn't feel like he should grieve for a man he never knew but he would be there for Carlisle who had to take a stand in his father's place.

What he did know about his grandfather was that he was what the residents In La Push called a 'Quileute Elder' Edward laughed when Esme told him about his Grandfather, which earned him a clip around the ear. He just couldn't believe that Joseph believed all of these 'legends' about _wolfs _and _vampires_, it all seemed a little…childish to him, well until now.

Edward stood up and slowly walked to the edge, looking down at the white water below, the wind still signing in harmony with it. He had thought about jumping from hear many times but the thought always left his head just as fast as it entered, the faces of Esme and Carlisle pushing it away.

About two months after the death of his Grandfather, Edward's mother had enrolled him into La Push High School. His first day was hell, he was afraid that his cheeks would never return to their normal paleness. Even now when he thinks about it, a faint blush reappears. He had to get pulled out of school about six weeks later because Edward caught a fever, Carlisle was kept saying that it was a common flu, but Edward had never had a fever that bad, he cringed when he remember the first night it happened.

_Esme was in the kitchen making some hot chicken soup for Edward, he had been home from school for about a week and it wasn't getting any better, Carlisle had tried to reassure her that he was going to be fine but there was a look in his eye that told her differently, a look of loss and sadness. It was almost like the day his father died and it pulled at Esme's heart. _

_Just as she was dishing the soup into the bowl Esme heard a deep agonizing scream of pain, the soup forgotten she bolted to Edwards room. When she entered her only son's bedroom her heart formed a lump in her throat. It was like the scene from a horror movie; Edward was sat in the corner, his hands gripping his scalp, pulling the bronze strands by the roots, rocking back and forth. _

_The pain in his eyes was staggering, the fire in his eyes was consuming him, the tears doing nothing to relieve his pain, his screams ringing in her ears. _

_Esme ran over to Edward and dropped to her knees, pulling his sobbing body towards her. "Put it out mum! Please! Put the fire out!" his face was pushed into her shoulder, soaking the sweater in salty tears. _

"_Edward baby, what fire? What hurts" she whimpered, replacing his hands with her own, stroking the tangled mess in her hands._

_He screamed again, the muscles in his arms were contracting, like someone was pumping them up with air. His whole body felt like it was on fire; every single cell in his body was burning, and tensing up in anticipation. _

"_Put it OUT! Please, mum, please" he was begging her, gripping Esme's shoulders tight, She briefly realised that his grip had become so strong, and he had very pronounced muscles on his arms and stomach. _

_Esme ran over to Edward's bedside table and grabbed the silver phone before getting back onto her knees and continuing trying to tame his hair. The phone rang three times before he answered._

"_Hello?" Carlisle's voice was deep and authoritative, causing Esme to panic more. _

"_Carlisle, what's happening? He won't stop screaming. He keeps saying something about burning; I think you need to come home." She whimpered into the phone and Edward screamed again, causing Carlisle to cringe. _

"_I can't Esme, they need me here. He's fine; it's just part of the transformation." _

"_What transformation? Your son is in pain, and you want to stay at the hospital? I feel like I don't know you anymore Carlisle Cullen." Esme's was furious, ever since they moved here; he's been so distant, like he doesn't even want to be around them anymore. _

"_Look Esme, I have to go. You can handle it, I'm sure you can." The dial tone rang in her ear after his rushed 'explanation'. Turning her attention back to Edward, she tried to make this very long night more comfortable for him; Stroking his hair, patting damp towels on his forehead and reminding him that she loved him but it wasn't until around 7am when Edward fell into a restless sleep, even then Esme stayed with him. _

Esme and Carlisle's marriage had been on the rocks ever since that night. Edward often heard them arguing about the new nurse at Forks General Hospital, Tanya, which made him furious and also made the transformation much faster. Carlisle didn't support Edward as much as he once did and spent most days at the hospital. Esme spent most her time decorating and crying so she didn't support him either but Harry Clearwater, another 'elder' took Edward under his wing and showed him the ropes.

Harry told Edward all about the wolves and the legends. Wolfs or 'shape shifters' tend to travel in a pack, but there are a few that travel alone, but eventually die from the attack of other wolf packs, who see a wolf with no companion a threat.

Most wolves' possess a power. Edward figured his out a few days after the transformation when the internal 'voices' of the pack flooded his mind but it was only other wolfs he could hear not only that but he could speak to other wolfs through his mind when he wanted to, an added bonus.

Edward soon saw Harry Clearwater as his second father and spent most the days over at his house with his son Seth and his daughter Leah, who mostly sat in her room all day but when she did make an appearance she was always trying to touch Edward in some way, which made him slightly…scared. Leah was average looking, blond hair and dull blue eyes; Edward was defiantly _not_ attracted to her in the slightest. Seth on the other hand had become one of Edward's closest friends, they spent a lot of time together, watching baseball, but Seth had a different perspective of life than Edward because he couldn't wait until the gene was active in him, already practicing his howl, which always made Edward double over in laughter.

Harry also introduced Edward to his fellow pack members at a bonfire night, which is held for every new wolf. He met some great lifelong friends that night, others…not so much.

Jacob Black, had huge muscles and russet coloured skin, his long dark brown hair was tied onto a pony tail on the nape of his neck and who is the alpha, introduced himself first and Edward instantly hated him. His mind was selfish and impure; he was also very arrogant and self-centred. Seemingly Jacob had a power of 'persuasion' but Edward just laughed when Jacob asked him to pass a beer over, his eyes were wide and he pointed his finger into Edwards face, it was like a very bad impression of 'ET'. Jacob doesn't have an imprint either, and Edward became quite angry when he thought of the name 'Bells', but he couldn't understand why.

Sam Uley was second; he had the same russet coloured skin but short black hair and smaller muscles. Edward thought he was okay; his thoughts were filled with jealousy towards Jacob because Sam believed that he was the true alpha of the pack. Sam and Jacob often ended up in arguments and fights from what Edward picked up from Sam's mind. He wasn't very sure what Sam's power was, Edward was pretty sure that he didn't have one. Sam did have an imprint though, her name was Emily, Jacobs's cousin, and she lived in Forks, she was also a little freaked out by the wolf thing so she tended to stay in away from the pack.

Emmett Introduced himself third and he had _huge_ muscles, even Jacob was a weak competitor towards him, he also had short curly black hair and blue eyes. Edward found him hilarious and a very genuine person, he was like a huge teddy bear. Edward learned that Emmett wasn't a true Quileute; he moved here a year before Edward after the pack he travelled in disowned him when they were in Tennessee because he wouldn't imprint on the chiefs daughter. When he arrived here the Quileute's welcomed him with open arms because his power was strength. When he saw Rosalie Hale working in the Blacks Garage he knew she was the one.

Edward remembered Harry talking about imprints. He said it's when a wolf finds 'the one', their soul mate. Edward didn't know what this feels like, but from the packs descriptions Edward felt a longing in his chest, for that someone he could share his life with, share _this _life with.

The last wolf that made him known was Jasper Whitlock, who had shoulder length honey blond hair, he wasn't so muscly but strong nonetheless and Edward instantly liked him. Jasper was like Emmett, not a true Quileute; he came from Texas but travelled on his own for a while until he met Alice Brandon, his imprint. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, so again the Quileute's welcomed him with opened arms.

A few days later the pack wanted to introduce Edward to their imprints…well apart from Emily. Rosalie, who had golden blond hair and blue eyes was a bit cold to him at first but when Emmett reassured her that He was fine, she let the mask slip a little, still not fully trusting him but Edward was still grateful.

Alice was strange. She had pixy-like features and short spikey black hair. Edward wasn't so sure about her but he was nice to the little elfin for Jaspers sake.

Edward got into the routine of patrols with the guys, every night he would patrol the Quileute border, looking for any sign of threat, with either Jasper or Emmett, and he hated it. He didn't hate being with the guys, Edward hated being a wolf; he was a monster and couldn't understand how the others could like this. He just wanted to be normal.

The pack weren't on patrol tonight though, out of respect. That's why Edward was here, on the cliff, under the oak. He had found this when he went for a run one day, and came here often after patrol, to watch the sunrise. Now he was here to think about Harry.

Harry was out hunting when a redheaded vampire was on the loose, her appearance made Harry's heart go into overdrive, resulting in a heart attack. Death.

The guilt ate at Edward. If he had caught the vampire then Harry would still be here now. The sun was just rising on the horizon instead of the murky grey and he hoped, he just hoped that it was Harry telling him everything was going to be alright.

Deep howling in the distance alerted him that it was time to get ready for the funeral. In one huge leap the lanky boy that stood on the edge of the cliff had morphed into a giant mass of bronze, running through the forest until he could see the clearing where Emmett stood, his muzzle in the air still howling.

Edward opened his mind until Emmett could hear him.

"_Emmett! I'm right here! No need to shout!" _

"_Oh right, sorry man. Didn't see you there." His muzzle held a wolfy grin. _

"_Yeah, it's not like you have super hearing or anything." _

"_Chill man" He nudged his giant shoulder against Edward's._

"_Sorry Emmett. It's just…not today okay?" _

"_Okay buddy, sorry" _

"_Let's just go" _

The rest of the run back to the edge of the woods was peaceful and Emmett was silent for once, which Edward appreciated so much. They were both about to transform back when a flash of red caught Edward's eye near Harrys house.

A red rusty Chevy came into view, the car was beautiful, and looked loved. It had personality. But the personinside the cab really caught Edward's eye. He opened his mind again.

"_Hold on Emmett, Who's that, in the Chevy?" _

"_Huh? Oh! That's Isabella Swan, or Bella, she's a sweet girl. She's Harry's niece. She never comes often; I think it's because of Leah, they don't get on." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Dude! What's with the twenty questions? I have to go, Rosie's waiting. See you at the funeral." _

With that the Jet black wolf bolted into the ferns but Edward stayed and watched the girl – Bella – closer. She was beautiful, stunning. So many feelings coursed through his body at that moment, protectiveness, possessiveness, adoration. It was like thick ropes pulling at his heart, urging him to get closer to the angel. Suddenly her face lifted up and looked in the direction of the woods, of course she couldn't see him but Edward was lost in the deep brown orbs.

It was like two plates were shifting, like they were coming together as _one. _

Her hair flowed around her shoulders, a deep mahogany curtain around her face. Her skin was pale which was lovely, it looked like silk and Edward just wanted to stroke it. Her cheeks held a hint of blush, which made her look so adorable, innocent. Her lips were so delectable, the bottom slightly plumper than the top, her perfect white teeth slipping out to nibble it, it was like she knew someone was watching her. Her eyes were so open, so deep. It was like Edward was looking into the window of her soul. Edward hoped that Bella felt this _connection_ as well.

She opened the rusty door and stepped out, moving in Edwards's direction, her eyes not moving from the forest. Edward chuckled when he saw the goddess wearing willies, but it was soon gone when his eyes travelled up her body. Tight jeans that showed off all her curves, the navy blue jacket making a delicious contrast with her skin. Edward could feel a tightening sensation in his stomach when his eyes raked over her.

Edward. Was. Hard.

He wanted to go out there and claim her. But he obviously couldn't let Bella see him in his wolf form, a pain shot through his chest at the thought of leaving but he had to, for her safety. As he moved backwards slowly, she stopped suddenly, a heart breaking look crossed her face and the beautiful doe eyes filled with unshed tears. Edward wanted to wrap his arms around the small girl and never let go. He had to go. _For her_. With one last glance at beautiful Bella he darted into the forest, the pain in his chest getting tighter and tighter, suffocating him.

Edward's thoughts ran clear in his head.

"_My girl."_

* * *

_**Should Dr Cullen be a little naughty with nurse Denali? ;) **_

_**Let me know. (: **_

_**Chapter 1 links on my profile. (:**_


End file.
